omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli (Chaosverse)
Character Synopsis Eli 'is a male primordial representing the side of order within Chaosverse. Eli is the light counterpart to Ashera’s darkness and is considered the first two entities to have ever existed beside Chaos itself, whom they are a spawn of. Eli and Ashera were the cause of all the fears being created and why Chaos was divided into different layers. He now spends his days creating life around the Multiverse with Ashera. He is believed to have created the Angels on Val. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Chaosverse (Fear Mythos) '''Name: '''Eli, The Light '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Alongside his “sister”, he existed at the beginning of the Multiverse) '''Classification: '''Primordial of Light, Creator of All Angels, Pantheon God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation (His nature is that of representing Darkness, as such, he has complete domain over light whilst other gods have lesser control), Magic (Eli is the creator of Magic, as such, he should have absolute control over it), Void Manipulation (Has some degree of control over The Quiet. the 27th layer of existence that represents nothingness), Creation (Responsible for the creation of the angels and the various species related to them across Val), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Manipulation (As a Primordial, he is capable of fundamentally tapping into the powers of The Chaos, which when achieved, can unravel reality to a deep level and to the will of the user), Conceptual Manipulation (Created The Fears, whom of which are aspects of reality and represent various conceptions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Incorporeal beings, entities on other planes of existence and concepts), Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to interact with souls, in the instance of destroying them or absorbing them into her essence), Abstract Existence (Eli exists as a fundamental part of reality, existing as the concept of Light), Death Manipulation (Established the concept of Death and imbued Thanatos with the idea itself), Dream Manipulation (Granted Hypnos the ability to enter, manipulate and alter dreams), Morality Manipulation (Eli can twist one's morale around to that of virtue), Aura. Willpower Manipulation (Being around the presence of Eli will can cause one to lose the willpower to fight and will make them serve him), Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation (Exists as a conception that also is capable of manifesting itself in any realm), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Eli exists beyond the grasp of Nyx and Thanatos, whom of which are the idea of death, in addition to existing outside of it's cycle altogether. Killing Eli is impossible without first ridding the multiverse of light, without doing so, Eli's essence will indefinitely return to The Chaos and rebirthed her existence), Disease Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Both Ares and Apollo were gifted the ability to control diseases and also control emotions to induce war as a result of Eli), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, removing Eli from existence will only return their essence to Chaos, where they will come back), Plant Manipulation & Water Manipulation (Demeter and Poseidon has the ability to manipulate plant life and the sea as a result of Eli), Acausality (Non-Linearity, likely Paracausality; Primordials and Divinities alike are bound to singular time and causality, as events that occur to them don't happen after the cause but can happen in a later date. Also Eli is likely above the likes of The Vision, who represents oracles and casuality), Life-Force Absorption (Elican drain the life essence of other beings, gradually increasing her own power) *Eli has resistance to the following: Darkness Manipulation (Regularly handles the darkness that Ashera emanates, which have absolutely little effect on him), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of naturally existing in The Quiet, a layer of existence that conceptually removes those present in it's interior), Death Manipulation (Above and is consistently unaffected by Death Spells and Thanatos can even grasp her to The Underworld, as he exists beyond death), Chaos Manipulation, Corruption, Morality Manipulation (Handles the ruinous powers of The Chaos, which can corrupt those exposed to it and even alter their morality) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(His fight with Ashera caused Chaos to be split into 27 different layers of existence. Each layer contains an endless amount of universes that indefinitely expands out to infinity. Holds complete dominion over The Chaos, being able to control and even restructure it to the way she sees fit, as he has a deep connection with The Chaos itself. As the highest of The Chaos Pantheon, he is considerably above Nyx , who will destroy all life in The Chaos) 'Speed: Omnipresent ''' as a concept(Eli is present across all universes and all potential realities. Can manifest himself in any reality and timeline, even ones that shouldn’t exist. His immaterial state of existence is pure light, that is present within every twist and turn). Normally '''Immeasurable (Primordials are transcendental of time and space, being described as beings of eternity and possibility. Superior to The Vision, who views time in many directions than just one, suggesting that she exceeds linearity as a whole) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Initially spliced Chaos, thus sepeating it into 27 layers of reality, that each are cited to be the size of countless universes and are home to an untold number of potential timelines. Far beyond any Fear, who have a lesser control over Chaos, which when used to a greater scale, can reshape and distort reality on a cosmic level) 'Durability: Multiverse Level (Capable of enduring the destruction of The Chaos, which will eventually be brought about by Nyx and even The Quiet, who's mere presence in The Chaos claims countless universes. Is at a constant war with Ashera , who also contributed to splicing The Chaos and seperating it into 27 different layers of endlessly expanding realities) Stamina: Limitless ' (Primordials don't require energy, food or any form of substance to life) 'Range: Multiversal (Has complete control over The Chaos, which contains 27 layers of countless universes) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Sees all that occurs within The Multiverse and can view all that is occur get throughout Space and Time) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Nature: '''As a spawn of Chaos, Eli has the ability to tap into the very multiverse itself. Which gives him the ability to unravel the very fabric of reality and undermine it altogether on a cosmic scale. This also gives him the ability to command holy forces such as The Angels * '''Angel Summoning: '''Angels are a direct spawn of Eli’s essence and thus he can summon them on the fly. He can also create angels if desired Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Chaos Cosmology Category:Fear Mythos Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Religious Figures Category:Messiahs Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Abstract Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 2